doggerlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Artoria Pendragon
Queen Artoria Pendragon of Camlann, also known as the Sword Maiden, the Sword Saint or simply Her Grace, was the founder of Calham and later became deified under the kingdom's dominant religion, the Church of Artoria. History Birth Artoria Pendragon was born in 15 BAC as the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Camlann and Queen Igerna of Kernow, following a war between Uther and King Gorlois of Kernow, Igerna's original husband. Said war was won thanks to the magical aid of the sorcerer Myrrdin the Mad and as a result he became royal advisor at Camlann and served as Artoria's mentor. Youth Artoria grew up with Cai and Bedwyr, the sons of Uther's warriors, and was taught in many fields by Myrrdin. During this time, she also met and fell in love with Gwenivar, promising to eventually marry her, despite same sex marriage not being a thing at the time. Artoria was 15 years old when her father died in and thus became the first woman to sit on Camlann's throne, an event that would begin the Artorian Calendar. As queen, she took Gwenivar as her wife as promised, leading to the rule of two queens. This initially caused an uproar in regards to how an heir would be born. Founding of Calham Besides the controversial marriage, Artoria's reign was pretty uneventful until a number of warriors from Kordai began raiding the various kingdoms of Doggerland. With her aquired wisdom and battle skill, Artoria managed to unite the people of Doggerland under the kingdom of Calham against the raiders. Helped by her childhood friends Cai and Bedwyr, now her most trusted knights, as well as her nephew Gawain, she was able to drive the raiders out of Doggerland. During this time, she also convinced the troll Galhaudr who was part of the raider to join her side simply by the skill she showed in battle. After this, Artoria used her military might and diplomatic skill to bring the remaining kingdoms and tribes under her banner. The Battle of Camlann After the unification of Calham, Artoria's reign remained mostly peaceful. This changed however when her knight Medrawt began to conspire against her to obtain the throne for himself. Medrawt objected to the rule of two queens and gathered a number of other like minded knights and warriors to start a rebellion. What followed was the Battle of Camlann in which Medrawt died and Artoria herself was gravely wounded. To avoid death, Artoria agreed to the witch Morgan taking her to the fairy realm of Avalon, so that she may return when Calham faces its darkest hour. Her nephew Gawain was crowned the new king and with the help of Cai and Bedwyr a collapse of the kingdom was prevented. Meanwhile, with Artoria gone, Galhaudr returned to his home in Jotunheim. Deification Due to a combination of being Calham's founder, a great warrior, well liked by the people and never actually dying, Artoria became worshiped after her reign. This led to the creation of the Church of Artoria which quickly replaced the previously worshiped pagan gods. Appearence Artoria is usually depicted as a beautiful young woman with long blond hair formed into a braid. She wears an elegant dress adorned with armor and wields a sword. Whether these depictions are accurate is questionable and subject to much debate among historians. Category:Humans Category:Gods